The Dark Secrets
by HanaKazashima
Summary: first fanfic so might not be any good! Kori is the new girl but what is it about her that attracts the attention of many pairs of eyes and what is in her past that makes a certain hunter have mixed thoughts about her. Zeroxoc rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Crawling… crawling into the darkness slowly… slowly" I whispered, suddenly the screen flashed 'game over'

"Hell no!" Yelling I smashed the console on the desk, of all the days to get a transfer it had to be today, looking at the clock beside me I jumped out of bed.

Seeing that it said 22:30 and that I was 30 minutes late "And on my first day he was going to kill me" I could tell he eas always grumpy, especially at me.

Getting into the newly pressed uniform I rushed into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, "Never did like this stuff" I said to the half empty cup pouring the rest down the sink, I went and picked up my helmet and rushed to my bike (my motor bike should I say) as I sped down the road at around 100mph.

People stared just like they always do, and under the helmet you could see the ends of my silver hair which unfortunately for me I inherited from my mother, when I was a child sometimes I was mocked for my hair and of course for my eyes one which was grey and the other a bright blue.

When I stopped for the first time I got on the road I took in my surroundings many people all stressed from having to work all day blood types varying, shops were closing down for the day and dogs going for their evening walk.

I started up again I saw the gate just up ahead and a figure leaning against the side, "you're late" the figure said as I stopped the bike and led it towards the gate, the figure, stared at me with his dark brown eyes, eyes that many woman had fallen for over the years.

"Sorry cousin Kaname-sama" I said mockingly, he tensed "Come I shall show you the dorm" he held out his hand as he said this and I just stared it wasn't till I felt myself being dragged that I was brought back to the world I slapped the hand away and stopped walking "Cousin, please don't do that again" I growled, he looked shocked but nodded and started walking again and this time I followed.

As the door to my new dorm opened I saw faces I'd never seen before and some that were vaguely familiar "Everyone I'd like you to meet my cousin Kori, she is a pure blood like me and her past is quite difficult so please don't pry into it" Kaname said in a voice the possessed control but was very distant, "Hai Kaname-sama!"Everyone chorused together.

They continued doing what they had before I walked in, there was a girl with an orangey coloured hair sitting on the arm of the chair talking with a boy who had dark brown hair like Kaname's and bright bluey-gray eyes which suddenly caught mine and just stared with a pocky in his mouth.

There was another girl who was the exact opposite of the other one she had long blond hair and she sat on her chair and whispered to the guy to her left who had a lighter orange hair and the guy on her right who had short blond hair and bright blue eyes, there was one who stood up and introduced himself "My name is Ichijo Takuma, it's a pleasure to meet you Kori-sama" his blond hair covered one of his gorgeous green eyes "At least someone here has manners" I smiled and when I opened my eyes everyone looked at me with large eyes and all stood up and walked up to me "Kori Kuran, the famous singer and rogue royal of the vampires?" the other boy with blond hair asked when I nodded he took my hand and said " Hanabusa Aido at your service" he stood and walked over to the boy with the orange hair "My cousin Akatsuki Kain" he continued around the room " Souen Ruka" pointing to the blond girl then moving to the orange haired girl "Toya Rima" and something in my mind clicked "the famous model?" I asked her and she nodded "So you must be Shiki Senri?" When he nodded I ran over to them and kissed them on both their cheeks "I look up to you two so much" I smiled and Kaname grabbed my arms turned to the others and said "She can talk the hind legs of a donkey so if you excuse us" and he pulled me away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You are seriously an idiot" Kaname had taken me to my room, all my stuff was already there and the room itself was magnificent "Wow" was all I could manage as I sat on the bed and looked around and as I started unpacking Kaname grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes " You've changed you know, since you ran away, what actually happened back then?" he asked you could see the hurt in his eyes and I just looked away and continued unpacking " I thought you said to them not to ask?" Looking at him again this time it was me who was hurt "I'm sorry…" was all he said then he turned to the door and asked "…So are you coming to lessons or staying here for tonight?" he turned and waited for my response "Sure I'll be going to your lesson today so you owe me" I smirked, getting a surprised look on his face and then he walked out.

As I unpacked more of my stuff I came across my beautifully decorated music box which I carefully placed on my side cabinet, taking out my normal clothes placing them on hangers and hiding them in my closet "I'm so going to need new clothes now" I complained and stood up.

Just as I was walking to my door I heard a small knock and green eyes looked around into the gap "Kaname asked me to see if you were ready yet" he said looking around the room and then directly in my eyes, no-one had ever stared at me without commenting on how weird my looks were well except Kaname and another.

"Yes, I was just coming" I smiled and came to the door which was now fully open and as I stepped out Ichijo closed for me, just then I remembered that he hadn't added anything to Kaname's name and so I asked him "Why don't you call cousin Kaname-sama?

Tilting my head to the side, I looked him right in the eyes "Well when his parents died my Grandfather took him in and we looked after him until just recently" I nodded and when I felt his eyes still on me I turned and whispered "I moved to the Hunter's village and acted human until incident occurred." I turned away again to hide my tears.

Seeing I was in no state to continue the conversation he handed me a tissue and led me down the stairs to the lobby. By then I had stopped crying and was perfectly poised, everyone looked at me and Kaname walked up to me and whispered "ready?" I nodded and the double doors opened to show the outside world.

There was a large group of people standing outside calling all the names from the night class, I hung back and looked around slowly there was a small girl who was trying but failing to hold them all back I stared at her and then saw her trip, just as I was about to help her Kaname had already rushed to her side and held up whispering something in her ear. Suddenly there was a yell of "Get Back or I'll shoot you!" Turning my head towards the voice I saw a face that I thought I'd never see again.

**Lot shorter than the first but it was kinda hard to think up what I should write it got a bit dramatic and I've gotta try and piece everything together while writing another 5 stories so sorry if the updates are quite slow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Yay my third update in the last week. Took two days for me to figure out how to upload the second chapter but I think I've got it now. Oh and also I don't own VK even though I wish I did.**

The Silver haired boy looked towards us and I froze under my breath I whispered "Zero" and started walking towards him but stopped myself as I felt my cheeks dampen, I reached to my cheek and felt the tears and I thought back to the music box on my desk, looking at his face I saw his eyes widen and then he frowned, turning away he yelled "get back to class NOW!" And then walking off into the distance.

All of the night class looked at me and my tear ruined face, the girl who Kaname had helped came up to me and asked "You ok?" I nodded and she continued speaking "Just ignore Zero he's always mad he never really speaks but he is like a brother to me" after speaking for what felt like hours she held out her hand and introduced herself as Yuuki Cross and said she knew about all of the night class being vampires.

Once we said our good-byes I followed everyone else to a classroom and sat down at a random desk when Hanabusa and Akatsuki sat down next to me "So what happened out there?" Hanabusa asked looking actually interested in what I was going to say whereas his cousin was not and stared around the room, 'I might as well tell them now' I thought and just as was about to tell all the doors opened and the teacher walked in, I recognised him instantly and actually shouted at the top of my voice "Shishou!" The head turned and this time his eyes widened (people had been doing that a lot today) but he just shook his head and got his stuff out and began the lesson.

After that lesson that took hours but was I had to admit interesting, Shishou called me over "Well, ell, well it's been a while hasn't it my dear?" I nodded and smiled, he held out his hand and asked if I still had my gun to which I nodded and handed it over to him "And you can still hold it?" He asked, and looked shocked when I nodded again, he handed it back and asked the question that I was dreading "So does Zero know you're here?" I looked at the floor and whispered "Yes… but he didn't look to happy to see me" this time he nodded and said "Ok well go off to bed then I still have work to do go on hop it" He smiled as he said this and pushed me out the door.

I walked out into the cool air only to be met by a patrolling Yuuki who smiled and asked if I would like to join her, I nodded and began to walk after her.

As we got into the trees she began searching quite thoroughly before turning and sitting down I did the same and sat down opposite when she looked at me she began "So why were you crying earlier? I don't want to pry but if there is anything I can do to help I will" she said still smiling, I nodded and told her the whole story "when I was younger I ran away from home, my mother had been captured and father knew something wasn't right, something about uncle and auntie hiding something from him, and when I went to see cousin, father was there and he started fighting with uncle and then auntie vanished, and when uncle died cousin started fighting with father, I couldn't take anymore so I ran as fast as I could until I reached the Hunters village, there I masked my presence and started learning how to kill vampires from Yagari-sensei and worked with Zero and his brother…"

I had to stop a second to get back my breath and then continued "…But one evening mother appeared from no-where and said that Zero's parents killed her lover I tried to stop her but when I announced that she was my mother Zero looked shocked and when mother saw that his expression had hurt me she used it to her advantage and attacked me knocking me on the floor so that I had to watch her kill them and change Zero" by this point I had started crying again, Yuuki came over and started trying to calm me down by soothing my hair and whispering "It's alright now" and "Everything is going to be alright" as I stopped crying I heard a noise, I think Yuuki heard it to because she had her weapon out and was prepared to strike.

I did the same; I took out my gun, pointed it towards the noise and shouted "Who's there? Come out before I shoot you" and the figure did what I said and held a gun the exact same as mine at my head.

**Wow more suspense. BTW I right now have no idea whats going to happen in the next chapter, I haven't even started writing it yet so until then enjoy and review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Yay! Four chapters now! The only thing I have to do is try to make it last longer than the others and I know I should have done this on chapter two but I was waiting to see if I actually got any more reviews but I didn't so thank you to Blackshadow878 for reviewing and adding a story alert and to XxariesdevilxX for also adding a story alert.**

The gun that was pointed to my head moved closer, as it moved in towards my head I saw the face of the one who I had already known was the owner of it, Yuuki looked shocked as I dropped my gun and backed up I nodded at Yuuki and she also dropped her weapon finally breaking the silence I said calmly "Haven't seen that gun in a while how was it? Do you feel big holding something that could possibly kill me? Or is it something that protects you from your past?" it seemed I had hit a nerve he growled shoved the gun into my forehead, Yuuki yelled at Zero and his gun lowered for a few seconds before he looked quite sad and depressed, Yuuki started yelling at both of us now that she knew the situation.

More noises were heard and we all fell silent, both Zero and I pointed our guns at the noise for two seconds we were united fighting together until of course the cause of the noise stepped in to the open with his hands up and bored looking eyes Shiki walked forward "Gomen…" he said looking at his situation "Ah…" again he continued forward placed his hand on my gun a brought it down to my side and whispered in my ear "Kaname-sama wishes to see you" I nodded and began to follow, I turned around again and to Yuuki I said "Arigato Yuuki-chan" and to Zero I just gave him the finger and stuck out my tongue before saying "You aren't like you were in the past Zero, your cruel and you've become so distant, but you've definatly gotten stronger and just to let you know you're not a monster and neither am I" I turned once more and walked into the darkness.

Kaname stood at the open gates of the moon dorm looking more tired than ever he saw me, grabbed my hand, thanked Shiki and took me up to his room.

Once we were inside he sat opposite to me and said "Your mother has entered the Academy" looking up to see my reaction he saw my unbothered face and continued "We don't know what she wants but if she becomes dangerous, Kill Her! Do you think that's possible for you?"

I nodded and stood up to go but he grabbed my wrist "But… You should take her heart and her powers, do you understand?" he looked at me again, I simply answered "Hai Kaname-sama" and walked out of the room.

Looking out my window I could see the moon slowly vanishing and being replaced by a rising sun, the sight itself was beautiful but very annoying and blinding, I closed my curtains and decided to see if anyone was still awake, leaving my room I made my way towards the stairs when I heard yells coming from Hanabusa's and Akatsuki's room making my slowly toward the door I heard "No not my precious collectables" the comment belonged to Hanabusa, and also comments of "It's a sweet wrapper Aidou-sempai" my guess was that voice was Yuuki's, I carefully knocked on the door and looked around the room I was about to enter, I was surprised you could move with all the stuff that had been piled up and thrown around it.

Everyone must of heard the door open and turned to face me "Ah Kori-sempai we were just doing an unexpected confiscation routine sorry if we disturbed you" I shook my head and entered the room, being careful not to step on anything which failed and I fell backwards and hit something hard, the object growled and pushed me away, I turned to see Zero looking quite grumpy, I apologised profoundly before feeling a pure hunger coming from him I looked up at him and decided that I might as well risk it.

I grabbed Zero's wrist and dragged him out of the room and then led him to my own, sitting down on my bed I cocked my head on the side and ordered "Drink" he looked shocked and I just stared at him "it is partly my fault that you are what you are so think of this as an act of pure kindness and retribution on my part… that is if you wish to?"

Still staring I let go of his wrist, and sliced my neck with one of my nails, his eyes flashed red and descended on me and bit down, piercing my skin and holding tightly on to the nightgown I had decided to wear for that evening, I just rested my hands around his neck and pulled him closer so that he didn't try to pull away and continue fighting the thirst alone slowly I whispered in his ear "Drink as much as you can I won't stop you", suddenly there was a knock on the door and the group (Aidou, Kain and Yuuki, they whined about me not calling them their first names well Aido did anyway) walked in, Yuuki about to say something saw the situation and shoved the other two out of the room before they saw what was happening "we'll be back in a minute Kori-sempai so please be ready by then" Yuuki called before closing the door again.

Zero unlatched himself and I dropped my hands from his neck, he stood up wiping some of the blood that had dribbled down his chin and mumbled his thanks, I also stood up and walked to the door opening it a yelled out "Ok Yuuki you come check my room now if you wish" I heard a sigh and the group yet again walked in, Yuuki smiled as she looked around "Wow so much different to the last one" Aidou who had his mouth on the floor pouted before he looked at the posters I had stuck up, Kain who had chuckled slightly at Yuuki's comment and came over to me and said "You looking for a room-mate cause if your this tidy I might just have to stay here with you" I giggled and walked over to Aidou and explained who they all were he nodded and when I said I had met them all he looked shocked and asked if they were doing a night concert if I could take him and introduce him, I nodded and then stared over at Zero who had his eyes firmly on the music box "Do you remember that music box Zero?" I asked, he nodded his head and I asked "Do you remember who gave it to me?"

Again he nodded, I walked over picked it up and handed it to him "If you want to forget the past you can take this back but all I'll say is that, that music box has been my treasure since you gave it to me, I haven't let anyone else touch it, and the melody it plays… I listen to it every night while I watch the sun rise".

He looked at me properly and then saw my eyes, he frowned and pointed to my right one to which I placed my hand in front of and removed my contact lens out "So people didn't ask about it" I said looking at him, because my baby blue eyes was now grey, again he frowned and I just shook my head "It was my choice to step in front of you and Ichiru when the nurse attacked you, it just so happened Shishou thought the same but I don't like the eye patches so I just got a contact that was the same colour as my original eye so I don't mind" looking at him again I saw he was still frowning but he nodded and when Yuuki announced there was nothing wrong with my room she came over said good night and shoved everyone through the door.

Once everyone had gone I got into bed and dreamt about the past.

**Yay this one is so much longer than the others, also for the next chapter it might be slightly different with many different points of view so please look forward to it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I've not updated in awhile my computer has died so I've had to borrow one to write this on. This has different points of view in so its slightly different. I do not own VK even if I wanted to I don't think anyone would let me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_I walked through the woods and came towards a small village, I smelt Humans. The blood was enticing and I was compelled to go over and have my fill and get rid of this lust, but as I walked over I saw the guns and decided to begin the play._

_I smelt of human now, I remembered as I walked into the village, looking around I saw a hospital and decided to go check it out. _

_Inside was warm, it smelt of death and sorrow as I walked further in, I opened a door and there was a woman sitting there working, she looked up and smiled showing her teeth, I could see that her canines were long and sharper than that of a human. Still smiling she asked, "You're new here aren't you?" _

_I nodded and she told me to lie down for a while. As I had almost drifted off to sleep the door opened again and a young boys voice rang out, I heard a growl and leapt out of the bed._

_The woman who had previously been smiling now had a distorted face and would be described as a monster, that's when she attacked. I saw shock in the young boy's eyes and jumped out in front of him to stop the attack._

_A large man who appeared out of nowhere had the same idea and stood in front of him, the woman who was half way to her target was flying towards us as we jumped into place. _

_She was shot after she attacked, the attack had left me with only my right eye and the large man his left. _

_The shock had knocked me unconscious, and I woke up to being carried. I had never liked people touching me, so I scrambled and as I felt myself falling my training kicked and I landed on my feet, looking around I saw the large man I stared at him and realised he had been the one who was carrying me, he suppressed a laugh and looked at me nodding his head. _

_Then he surprised me. He walked over and ruffled my hair. No one had ever shown me any affection, (well only one did but she died a few years ago in a freak accident, also I was known all over the vampire community as the emotionless child, the one who followed her orders perfectly who never showed anything but a blank face.)_

_I stood where I was with wide eyes and felt my cheeks dampen, seeing he had walked further away I turned to him and he saw my eyes, he offered me a hand and led me to a house, which to my surprise a family stood outside of smiling. _

_When they saw me they smiled even wider and came over, a young mother of thirty I noted as well as a young father and twins, I recognised one of them as the boy in the hospital, seeing me notice him he bowed and then hid behind his mother. _

_I saw they were about my age and bowed back and felt a smile creep onto my lips, I also noticed that it was my second emotion of the day. The family brought me inside and introduced themselves as the Kiryuu's, I also learnt that the twin's names were Zero the eldest and also the one I had helped save, and his younger twin was Ichiru._

I awoke from my dream, tears running down my cheeks as I remembered the happy days, wondering what to do next, got up then it came to me, and I decided that I would take a walk in the woods.

**Zero POV **

Class was boring, and I was so tired. I looked over at Yuuki and saw she was asleep so I decied to do the same as so as I was asleep I felt something hit my head, I woke and looked around saw the chalk and glared at the teacher he couldn,t wake Yuuki and gave both of us supplementary lessons.

My mind wondered to last night, was she serious when she said that the music box I had given to her was her most precious item I nodded as my thoughts took me back to my childhood and when I had met her she was always serious when she needed to be but she had a fun side which was very childish, I never knew her past and I was glad now as when I saw in the woods with tears in her eyes and Yuuki telling me why she was crying I realised she wasn't actually as strong as she made people believe.

I decided yet again to skip the extra ten minutes of lesson both Yuuki and I had been given and left with the rest. I looked at my watch and decided I had some time to see Lily before going to the gate, I walked through the woods and saw Kori laying by a tree humming a tune, the tune seemed very familiar and as I walked closer she started singing,

_'Darkness falls across the land'_

_'no one knows your shame'_

_'crying til the sun rises' _

_'oh what hard days' _

_'people staring' _

_'talking behind your back'_

_'maybe you should stand up for yourself' _

_'and feel the power course through your veins'_

_'but remember me'_

_'the sweet melody'_

_'the one who kept you safe'_

_'the one who loves you'_

_'remember me in all my fine grace'_

She finished and she must of seen me because she turned, stood up and blushed a bright red. I looked towards the girl whom I had known as a human, a best friend and the girl I was madly in love with back then, and now I saw a liar, but a very kind person who still had every kind aspect she had when she was younger.

She stared at me and started saying something but I couldn't understand as she was mumbling, she looked up and I frowned and shoke my head, she understood and started to speak again when the bell rang, she looked down apologised for not telling me, bowed and walked towards the gate.

I looked towards the gate and when they open Kori was there looking quite shocked at how she had to stand at the front of the group, when the others saw she wsn't moving they grabbed her arms and ended up dragging her to the class, I chuckled and most of the girls turned with shocked expressions. I just glared and they backed away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally a new laptop to update with YAY! School starts Tuesaday so update will be very slow. Thanks everyone who has been reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. I do not own VK even though I really wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Zero POV

_The doors creaked open, you could see the blood red sky and you could hear the screams of the innocent as their blood was sucked dry, many would decide that the monsters were evil and kill, that's what the Hunters are…right?_

Zero looked up from his book, Yuuki was frowning as she tried to understand the work.

There was a knock on the door and long silver hair appeared and a baby blue eye came into view it looked around and spotted what it was looking for, Yuuki put down her book and walked over to the door and asked the eye what it wanted and when it answered Kori appeared with earphones in her ears "Gomen Yuuki-chan have you got shapes for chocolate?" She looked at me and her gaze turned quickly back to Yuuki who nodded and smiled while saying, "Whom are you making it for then Kori-chan?" Kori looked shocked and went red while saying "Everyone in the Moon Dorm and…" she trailed off took the mould and ran out of the door.

Yuuki POV

Kori looked so cute when I asked whom she was giving the chocolates to, but I thought she looked quite outspoken every night as she walked to classes sure she wasn't as crazy as Aidou-sempai and she defiantly was not as quiet as Shiki-sempai so maybe she was as normal as Kaname-sama but that could be because they are related so she must be a lot like him.

All of a sudden said girl came rushing towards me "Hey Yuuki-chan can you try this please" I saw what she was holding and I took it eagerly, I put in my mouth and it melted on my tongue, it was amazing, whoever could cook like this was a goddess in my eyes.

"Its amazing Kori-chan! Did you make this?" She nodded and looked around nervously "Anyone who gets to eat this is very lucky" she smiled, thanked me and walked away looking very embarrassed.

Aidou POV

I walked into the kitchen to be met by a sweet smell, and it wasn't blood. Pans were on the oven and moulds over the tabletops, and then a flash of silver and pink came into view, when I walked in said flash of silver and pink ran into me, "OWWW!" It seemed that the flash was Kori and as she sat on the floor rubbing her forehead I stared at her.

She saw me staring and flicked my forehead as she stood up you saw how defined her legs were and that she was not eating very much, again she caught me staring and giggle, it was intoxicating.

She giggled again and walked over to the oven and continued cooking, still working she asked me if I liked chocolate I nodded, then realised she couldn't see me and answered her "Hai, why did you want to know?" She turned and asked if everyone else liked chocolate and this time I nodded, she smiled and went back to work.

I sat in the Main hall as I waited for the others to wake up and come down, then I remembered that it was Valentines day, then it clicked, "so that's why Kori was cooking this early" I said as everyone arrived.

Two seconds later Kori came out and was carrying a lunch like box she looked around and as she sat down she opened it and looked towards us, beckoning us over she told us to close our eyes and open our mouths, we did as she asked and as I closed my eyes I felt something smooth and milky enter my mouth, I opened my eyes and saw the girl smiling at all of us, she asked "How are they? Are they any good?"

She looked at us all with a serious expression we all nodded and Kaname-sama even asked for more, as we ate her smile widened and she ran over and kissed us all on the cheek when the bell rang, she opened the door and skipped out still with a massive grin on her face.

Kori POV

_The house was cold, three children sat around the fire drinking hot chocolate having a very detailed conversation "Why don't you like sweet things Zero?" The girl chuckled "You're so weird, Ichiru you like sweets right?" This time the girl smiled and sipped her drink waiting for an answer, but she never got one as that night Ichiru left in search for the vampire he and his brother had seen a few nights before, and that night she attacked the family and revealed the girl's identity the girl just happened to be her daughter a pureblood as well which never stood well with the hunters, and for the second time the girl had to run and start a new life elsewhere._

I slowed when I arrived at the gate when we were all assembled we opened it an began to walk out, what I saw shocked me and I saw Yuuki as she began explaining what was going to happen, I searched the crowds for Zero and spotted him leaning against the wall, walking over I saw his face change from anger to hurt when he saw me.

Smiling I walked over and handed him a small package he looked down and frowned "You do remember that I hate sweet things right?"

He began to hand it back when I said "Yes I remember, which is why this has no sugar nor is there any milk which I finds makes the chocolate even more sugary" I said smiling and as I began to walk away I heard a muffled "Thank you" my smile widened and I walked off to class.

* * *

><p>Well it took a while and I hope it was worth it, if you have <em>any <em>ideas for the next chapter please do leave a review. X)


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay finally uploaded again, sorry for the long wait, school is harsh when GCSE's are in the air, plus this is really short and am completely blank on what to write next.**

**Also am going to start writing and Laven and some others so please watch for those and reveiw. Thank YOU.**

* * *

><p>Zero frowned, Valentines day, he thought, walking into the kitchen to find Yuuki grinning while holding a brightly coloured box which he guessed was for a bastard Pure-blood.<p>

Yuuki turned and saw Zero staring at her and smiled, got up and handed him the usual tickets she always gave, Zero took them and sat down with a glass of water and a letter, he had already read it but re-read it to understand it, frowning he got up and walked to class.

Once class had finished Zero stood by the gates while the screaming girls shoved Yuuki, after around two minutes Zero had had enough and stared at the girls while the gates opened, looking in to them he could see all the night class and all their expressions, from emotionless to absolute crazy lunatic.

ZERO POV

As they walked out and lined up to recieve chocolate, Kori bounded over to me with a grin, handed me chocolate and whispered "Don't worry it ain't sweet" again she grinned and walked away.

I smiled slightly and then remembered where I was and who I was smiling about, I looked around and saw Kori watching me and when she noticed me staring back she smiled and started acting out something I couldn't make out, meanwhile the whole night class were trying to drag her away, she smiled again and walked off towards her next class.

When everyone had gone I opened the packet and tried one, as she promised they were not sweet but were able to melt in my mouth and lift my mood, Yuuki came over and saw the box, saw that it was opened and smiled, she turned and walked away and I followed behind feeling like a lost puppy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added story alert because of everyones kindness I am able to write more and update quicker :)** **I do not own VK only my characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The ball was coming up and both day class and night class were excited, preparing dresses and tuxs.

Zero looked on at them like they were dilusional, a ball is nothing to be happy about, especially when it was with the bloodsucking freaks.

**KORI POV**

I walked around my room, looking at all the dresses that everyone had picked out for me, short ones, long ones, black ones to white ones. Too many decisions.

There was a knock on the door, when I opened it a mop of blond hair appeared, Aidou stared at me and walked into the room "Have you chosen which dress you're wearing tonight?" He asked turning his head so that I could not see the blush that had run over his cheeks. "Not yet" I replied giggling slightly then sat dow and sighed "There are too many to choose from" I complained, Aidou walked over to me holding a dress in his hands "This one..." he began, his face becoming a darker shade of red. "Wear this one, it suits you" I looked at the dress again, it was short, white with a black rose attached at the neck, it was beautiful but not one that I would have chosen for myself.

I stood up and walked over to the boy in front of me and took the dress, I smiled and ushered him out of the room, looking at it again it was perfect for running, I remembered my orders and smiled, I slipped on the dress and walked out of my room, locking the door behind me.

My Mother was here, I could smell her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry last one was quite short X)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**KORI POV**

"Daijoubu, daijoubu" I whispered slowly to myself "Just walk in smile, wave and dance with whoever asks" I looked down at my dress and walked into the massive hall filled with all day class and many night class students.

Looking round the room, I spotted Yuuki talking to Zero and began walking over when Zero saw me and frowned, I frowned back and began walking again, so did he, straight out the door, I frowned harder and walked over to the seats grumbling and cursing "That DAMN Zero, thinks he can escape huh? Well he was wrong HAHA!" As I laughed everyone turned and stared, hard, so as I stood up I gave them the finger and walked out of the doors again, looking to my left I saw Zero talking with the chairman and shishou, they stared at me for a second and then continued with their conversation, I walked away frowning again.

Running over to the other side of the grounds I began sniffing the air, one thing that comes in handy after being bitten by a wolf, you become one. I refered to my self as the 'MEGA CHILD' why? Well shall I explain it to you?

Very well, as a child my parents 'trained' my brother and I everyday and I was told I would become one of the four rulers of hell* so I was second under Satan and therefore was given black-wings which when hidden can change into two 'large' Katana's, I am also a pure-blood vampire born of royalty (Yay...Not) and can control all elements, then there is my wolfieness, basically I become a dog (Hehe). And there you have it me in a quick nutshell.

(Continuing NOW) As I smelt the air a sweet fragrance came from a small shack to my left, it was a smell I recognised, my Mothers smell, there was also another smell, again quite familiar, smelling the again I turned and faced a boy, a boy with white-silver hair and blue eyes, he saw me and smiled, slowly he began to speak "Yo Onee-chan, otanjoubi omedetto!".


	10. Sorry

**Sorry forgot to put down what the little star was for...**

**If any have seen or read Monochrome Factor you'll understand but otherwise yeah its gotten from there **

**Hehe Please enjoy the next chapters when I put them on Thanks :****)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kori POV

I stared at my brother and frowned, I looked him up and down before a taller shadow and a whole other group of shadows appeared, slowly stepping back they came into view, many of the faces I knew from childhood but all of them I had never even had a conversation with.

I remembered their names as Fang, the same age as me (601) with pitch black hair and bright green eyes, he was born and raised in America with his little brother Akira, who had normal brown hair and had the same green eyes.

Two others I recognised were the twins called Ryuu and Yuu, both with blond hair and violet eyes, they smiled at me and stood behind my brother (who as I described in the last chapter) had ash white hair and blue eyes, his name was Ash and next to him was our older brother Jesse, with his dark hair and dog like gold eyes, he frowned and stared at me, I walked towards them and sighed, "What are you doing here Nii-san?"

I asked looking at them, most flinched back when I spoke, I frowned then realised most of them never heard me speak before, I nodded and smiled "Nice to meet you Minna-san!" I continued to smile and I saw them relax, suddenly a smaller shadow appeared and I began to cry "Hana-chan" I looked at her and she ran to me and hugged me like a mother would a child, I whispered "I thought you were dead, we'll have to talk later" she nodded and my mind snapped back to reality.

I frowned "Are you here to kill Mother Nii-san?" I looked at him my eyes flashed with anger he nodded and I simply pointed towards the shack before walking away.

As I walked towards the class to pick up the work I had left behind I heard voices, I listened closer and heard Maria and Zero talking, Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yuuki creeping up, therefore I carefully opened the door and snuck in.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait, have had a massive writers block this means the chapter ain't to good so sorry and I hope you enjoy it **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight no matter how much I beg my parents to buy it for me...**

* * *

><p>As I walked in a masked boy threw a sword down to Maria, who smiled and unsheathed it her smile widening as her eyes flicked to me, Zero who still hadn't noticed me frowned "Shizuka Hio" he growled and went to draw his gun only to be stopped by the masked boy who now held the sword in his hands again.<p>

All of a sudden Zero's face changed "Ichiru? Is that really you?" The boy grinned before removing his mask "Missed me Brother?" He smirked and I gasped, all three turned to face me, I mentally slapped myself as I walked forward and placed my hand on Zero's shoulder, he frowned again while Ichiru grinned and Maria frowned "Kori, what are you doing here?" Zero asked as I began to walk towards the small framed girl.

"Mother, why are you here? What are you after this time?" I asked ignoring Zeros question and Ichiru's giggling. The girl extended her arm "Nothing that concerns you, you pathetic child" she moved around me and called "Ichiru we will leave for now, Oh and Zero just remember that you cannot escape me" she grinned and Ichiru and her walked out of the room.

When they were out of sight I fell to my knees and wept, I continued to weep as Zero walked over and while he was sympathetic he still pulled out the gun and placed it against my temple.

I looked up at him, my cheeks soaked and my eyes still filling with tears and through sobs I whispered "Go ahead after all I am just a pathetic disgusting vampire child" Zero frowned and as he replaced his gun in the holster he offered his hand to me, not sure if there was a catch I slowly placed my hand in his offered one, and once our hands touched he blushed and pulled me up letting go quickly and turning away from me once he had calmed down he turned to face me and just quickly whispered "Thanks…for the chocolate" I nodded and thanked him back before he turned away again and this time didn't turn back.

* * *

><p>Hey not a long chapter, but its long enough... Thanks to everyone for reading this and staying with it, I'm sorry if the chapters quality have fallen, As I've just started my exams and studing takes up most of my time.<p>

Thanks to crystelknight and blackshadow878 for reviewing and helping me write this, please look forward to the next chapter Thanks :

Also if anyone has Twitter please follow me and I will follow back (BernieBoyce) Thanks again.


	13. Chapter 12

I walked back down the path towards the party people who had made their way outside stared at me as moved past them I glared and they looked away blushing as I walked int the hall Aidou ran up to me with wide eyes "What happened?" Where is Kaname-sama? Is he with you?" I looked at him confused, Cousin was not here? Where was he?

Then I remembered the task he had asked of me "Your Mother is in the Academy...Kill her" as I thought back and questioned it, he would not try to kill her hiself, would he? I ran out of the hall towards the room I had come out of and saw that there was no-one there, confused again, I walked back to the party one last time, Zero was standing outside the door, he saw me and hid his face.

I walked closer and saw a girl with braids and glasses standing in front of him, he shook his head and stared at me, she nodded and walked away wih tears in her eyes, I walked closer again and frowned, I saw a small smile on his face "You okay Zero?" I asked, he looked up at me and nodded the smile still there, no matter how hard you had to look to see it, it was there, he looked inside and followed.

The last song had come to an end a new slower song played in its place, my eyes widened, I knew this song , the music box, I looked back at Zero and saw he held his hand out stretched towards me, his smile widened and I saw the child he used to be, the sweet, funny and protective child I had loved, wait loved I loved Zero? Did I still Love him? was it possible to love some one this long? "Whats with the change of heart hmm?"

I smiled as I placed my hand in his, he was warm and human, I felt his emotions flow through me, a mixture of hate, love and worry, we began to move slowly side to side in time to the music the back and forward, eyes closed and smiling, we were in our own little world until Aidou came outside, saw us and grabbed my wrist, I let go of Zero and slapped Aidou's hand away "Don't touch me" I growled, my eyes darkening, he apologized profoundly and asked to dance.

I looked at him in to his honest eyes, I smiled and nodded, looking over towards Zero, his head down again, he nodded and walked off, Aidou smiled and pulled me inside, we danced like professionals, once the dance had finished, cousin came over and pulled outside, I began to speak but he cut me off "Your Mother has awakened in her real body, you will go to you room, your brother is there and he will tell you the plan, go now" I nodded and began to walk to my room.

I opened the door and Ash sat on the corner of the bed eyes closed and humming, I walked in "What do you want me to do brother?" I asked, he opened his eyes and grinned "Hi again Onee-chan, Onii-chan is just in your massive bathroom he'll be out in a minute" his grin widened "What do you want me to do Brother?" I asked again, the grin slipped off his face and the bathroom door opened.

"We need you to help kill mother, you're more powerful than us and you hate her more as well" my elder brother said, both of them looked at me and their eyes widened, I was grinning viciously and nodded, I began walking over to ash when there was a knock at the door, Zero walked in and frowned " Who are you?" He looked at Ash and Jesse and then to me "Who are they?" He asked me, I smiled.

"These are my brothers, Zero, this is Ash" I pointed towards the bed behind me "He's my twin brother and this is Jesse my older brother" I pointed towards the bathroom door, Zero nodded as Ash got up off the bed "Nice to meetcha" he grinned holding out a hand, Zero looked at the hand before shaking it, Ash suddenly pulled Zero towards him and leaned in towards his jugular, Zero' gun was jabbed into Ash's abdomen, while mine was pointed towards Ash's head.

"Calm down, it was a joke, remove the guns... please" Ash's grin was beginning to falter as he said this. Jesse sighed and moved forward "Ash remove yourself from his neck" his golden eyes shone in the light coming in through the blinds, "OK, OK, just remove the guns... Wait how can you even hold that gun Onee-chan?"He asked "Practice" I replied simply, he nodded and walked backwards and Jesse stepped forwards nodded and held out his hand, Zero stared at him wary "I won't jump you, don't worry lad" Zero frowned, but once again held out his hand .

Once they had shook hands, Zero looked at me and I ushered my brothers out of the room, once I had walked into the room Zero walked towards me and I froze, his arms surrounded me, as he hugged me, the warmth and the sound of his heartbeat against my ear calmed me, I placed my arms around him and squeezed, "Just like old-times huh" I whispered, he tightened his grip and then let go.

He held my wrist pulling my hand forward and turning it over slowly his other hand went into his pocket and pulled something out, he carefully put something into my hand before pulling me into a hug again, I felt his hands behind my neck and his warm breath on my ear all the way down my cheek , I felt something cold hit my skin as he stood straight still holding my shoulders "Beautiful, simply beautiful" he smiled, and I looked down to my hand a small silver and blue box that matched my eyes, I opened it to find chocolate, I placed it into my mother and sighed "Its like heaven Zero, you are an amazing chef, I should hire you" I said with a teasing glint in my eyes.

He smiled and pointed to the necklace around my neck, "What do you think?" He blushed and averted his eyes, I looked down at it, I felt tears running down my cheeks, a locket, inside a picture of him and me when we were little and one with Me, Zero and Ichiru, next to the locket, on the chain was a small charm in the shape of a music box lay against my skin "I love it Zero, I love you" I said through sobs, once again he pulled me against him and I spoke into his chest.

"Zero, I love you" I pushed away slightly, and stood on tiptoes, placing my hands on each side of his face, I gently closed the gap between us, kissing him, he placed his hands on my head and slowly deepened the kiss, after a few minutes there was a knock on the door, as Ash poked his head around the door, "If you guys have finished, we have work to do".

He smirked, Zero blushed and looked to the side still with his hands on my head, my hands had moved to around his neck, I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder nuzzling into his neck, gently I opened my mouth and placed my fangs against his neck, dragging them down slowly, I stopped and detatched myself before walking to the door, I turned my head towards Zero and smiled "Coming?" I asked and held out my hand to him, he smiled took my hand and followed me out the room.


	14. Sorry again

**Sorry this took so long and that I did not put this on the chapter itself, Thanks to everyone who Favorited and reviewed, I really appreciate the support of you all, These updates will be longer each time and the wait will also get longer cause I have more exams this year and I have to work extremely hard, If you have any questions or suggestions for the story or you have any criticisms please message me and I will respond to them all. Also I would like to ask you how many chapters there should actually be before the finale so if you have a suggestion for that then as I said before message me. Again thanks for all the support, Love you guys X) See you in the next chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own VK although I would love to, however I do own my characters and the story itself cheers!**


End file.
